


Too Close For Comfort

by BurningHue



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Ben Hargreeves, Anal Fingering, Angst, First half is Ben just being a good brother, First time Ruts, First time heats, Forced Bonding, Forced Knotting, Incest is heavily looked down upon, Klaus blames himself, Klaus centric, Klaus doesn’t want it at all, Klaus gets his heat and sends Ben into a rut, Klaus has heat driven thoughts but hates all of them, M/M, Omega Klaus Hargreeves, Pregnancy kink (?), Sharing a Bed, sad stuff, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningHue/pseuds/BurningHue
Summary: His father has been preaching for weeks that Klaus’s heat was coming. He said it’d be wise for him to speak to his mother in advance about it and for the love of god stop sleeping with Ben. He heard what his father said...he just didn’t listen.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 195





	Too Close For Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> The non-con occurs during the second half, so be warned! It’s quite dark but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Let me know what you think :)

The room feels sickeningly hot and it's not just because Ben has decided to make his bed his home. Sweat beads run down his chest and his hair is damp. No matter how much he rolls in the bed he can't get comfortable. There's this heat growing in his stomach and the urge to rub against something fills his body.

He wants to rub against the bed and relieve a growing ache in his groin. He wants to but knows it would be rude with Ben just inches away from him. He whines and lets his hand wander down to his groin and he slowly palms but that's all.

He's wet and slick is soaking the bed. It’s never been like this before. Ben rolls over and lays on his side facing him, he looks peaceful and he smells too good. He's never considered an alpha's musk to smell good but it's like heaven right now.

He wants to bury his nose in his brother's neck where the smell is more prominent. He doesn't but he tries to get closer, just a little bit. That smell makes him feel better for some reason. His ache and the growing heat in his stomach settle down some. He doesn't understand why this works.

He breathes in the scent like his life depends on it. He moves in closer and closer until he is up against Ben. He didn't realize he had gotten so close but he doesn't want to leave.

"Ben..." he nuzzles his face against Ben and he's greeted by ice-cold skin. He wants that cold skin to relieve him so he tries to take more but Ben pushes him away.

"Don't hang on me you're sweaty," Ben mumbles before appearing to fall back into sleep. He tries again to nuzzle Ben but Ben gives him a harsh shrug.

Ben's eyes open and he gives him a stern look. "Stop doing that. It's annoying Klaus." He closes his eyes again but opens them after a moment. 

He wishes he felt bad for keeping Ben up but he doesn't. He wants to inhale his scent and feel his cold body on his. He wants to get himself off so that the ache goes away but there's also this other feeling. He wants to be filled up with seed and knotted.

He had never felt such strong desires before and his head is getting too fuzzy to understand anything until he hears Ben.

"Are you in heat?"

Heat...

It's that word that makes him panic. His heat, the sole reason his father told him that Ben couldn't sleep in the same bed as him anymore. He didn't think it would be like this. Aren't there supposed to be warning signs? He's terrified of everything because he doesn't know what he's supposed to do.

His father never gave a lesson on how heats are suppose to work but he's got a general idea. He's supposed to lock himself in his room, alone away from alphas and then... he doesn't know. His father had told him grace would guide him through his first heat but she isn't here and he's stuck with an alpha.

It sends off all his alarm bells that he's in a weak position beside an alpha. An alpha that is still young and vulnerable to the smell of an omega's heat let alone his first heat.

"You must be" Ben brings a hand down on his forehead and it's icy cold. Ben leans in and takes a whiff of his smell. He freezes because that's not good, that's not good at all. "God, you smell so sweet."

Ben doesn't move for a minute, he just hovers over him and inhales his scent. His heart beating is the only thing he can hear and despite his panic, his heat isn't going anywhere. He's still hot, aching and drenched with the slick pouring out of him.

He brings a hand up and pushes against Ben's chest. Ben is motionless above him, he doesn't acknowledge the light pushing.

He's terrified that Ben's already lost and he's been intoxicated by his scent. He wants to run and get away but there are three other alphas out there and they'll smell him as soon as he leaves. At least his room is locked but that just means he's locked in here with Ben.

"Ben..." he calls out weakly unsure if Ben is really listening anymore. Ben gazes his neck with his teeth where his scent gland is. He moans and feels the relief flood his body. He instinctively arches up into Ben and he's made aware that Ben is erect. 

He wants to have a knot filling him up inside and for a split second, he considered Ben. He gets overwhelmed with the fact that the thought is disgusting. His heat is messing with his brain, he's more terrified of Ben going into a rut then anything.

What if he sent Ben into a rut?  
That thought scares him the most because then Ben would be ruthless and uncaring... he'd never be able to defend himself. 

Ben leaves his neck and he's got a stupid grin on his face. "Feel better?" 

He nods but his fingers twitch against Ben's chest. Ben grabs the hand and presses it harder against his own chest. "Can you feel it? My heartbeat..."Ben lightly rubs his hand.

He can feel it, it's calm and surprisingly so. Relief floods him and he sighs. Ben just chuckles and leans his forehead against him. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No," he whispers, wrapping his arms around his brother before pulling him down. "Stay," he says into his neck as his stomach begins to cramp with want.

Ben nods, laying down beside him before opening his arms. He slides into his brother's open embrace and pants against his neck. 

"It hurts," he mumbles, rubbing his legs together only to feel his pajama bottom's soaked in slick. "I'm wet," he says as he begins to fiddle with his bottoms, just wanting to take them off.

They stick to him and make him uncomfortable.

Ben hums as he pats his back, he releases bursts of his scent that help calm the ache inside of him. He keeps clenching around nothing, wanting a knot inside, wanting to be bred. 

He wants a pup, he wants it so badly that he starts to hyperventilate because it's too overwhelming. 

Ben hushes him while wiping away some of the drool that started to drip down his lips. "It's okay," Ben tries to reassure him but tears just prick his eyes.

"No it's not!"

He tugs on Ben's shirt as he sobs against him. "Everything hurts and I can't-I can't think anymore," drool drips down his chin and taints the pillows beneath him.

"That's natural," Ben tries again to comfort him.

He shakes his head as his hands instinctively fiddle with his pants again. They are irritating and hot.

"I won't look," Ben says, keeping his head up as the hands move in a circular motion on his back. "Do what you need to do Klaus. I'll leave if you want me to," his words sound so sweet to him as if Ben's mere voice could make him melt.

He pushes his pants down his legs, slick begins to dampen his bed but he's too gone to worry about something so small. The scent of slick and heat rushes to fill the space around him as he takes his fingers and presses them against his hole, he's open, dropping, and clenching already.

He slips one inside easily and he hisses from the pleasure. It's so good, he slips another finger in and moans roughly into Ben's neck.

Ben is silent.

He doesn't register it though because his mind is so muddled together from his heat. He fucks himself on his fingers, wanting relief but whining when none comes for him.

Ben's hands still on his back as he smells the air. 

He wants a pup, he wants a knot, he wants an alpha's seed to fill him. His mind is blurring and all he sees beside him is an alpha for a moment. A big strong alpha who can knot him.

He pushes Ben away as he sits up, panting as he tries to clear his mind. This is his brother, not some big strong alpha. 

Ben pulls him back down against him, harshly. He can hear ben's heartbeat, loud, and beating against his chest. 

He panics.

He pushes against Ben but he's too weak to do anything. He whines and wiggles as he tries to get away from Ben.

Ben's lost it. It was too much, the scent of his heat, the scent of an unmated Omega, the scent of him. 

"Ben!" He says but it's weak and slurred because his body is still stuck on needing to be bred.

'Breed me! Knot me!' His body screams as his mind keeps trying to push away Ben.

Ben rolls over and pushes his hands into the bed as he hovers over him. "Stop," Klaus cries softly, he's scared.

He terrified that he could have send Ben into a rut.

Dread pours down his spine when he sees Ben's eyes. They are wide open, blown and filled with lust. He's already lost.

"Please no!" He wiggles his hands in his grasp but it does nothing.

Ben leans down and presses his lips against his forcefully. There was nothing sweet about it.

He mumbles and squeezes Ben's hand but his protests go unnoticed. "You're scaring me!" He yells as Ben pulls away.

Ben smiles as he nuzzles his cheek. "Don’t be scared, I'll be a good alpha for you," Ben releases his hands and lets his wander to his nightshirt before he begins to unbutton it.

He presses against Ben but his body is too weak right now to do anything. His hands fall lifelessly to his side as tears roll down his cheeks. "Leave," he whispers, his lips trembles.

"You need me."

Ben opens his shirt completely before trailing his fingers down his chest. He trails a nice solid line before he reaches to his dick. He gives it a few experimental tugs.

"Tell me how much you want me."

He shakes his head and the tears flow freely now. Tainting the pillow in a puddle like his slick has done.

"Tell me you want my knot."

He bites his tongue as Ben presses a finger inside him.

"Tell how much you want my seed."

He clenches around the finger inside, craving the relief but hating the source of it.

"You want my pups don't you?"

Ben brings his hands to his own pants before unbuttoning them and pushing them down along with his boxers. His dick stands upright, erect, a knot already forming at the base.

Ben's never knotted before has he? He doesn't get to ponder that thought before his brother pushes inside of him without so much as a warning. It hurts for a split second but that's all.

His mind melts and all he does is squirm against the sheets as his insides clench around Ben. The thought makes puke travel up his throat.

Ben grins as he leans down to lick across his neck. "You'll look so good when your belly starts to swell with my pups," Ben says as his hips start to move, pushing the small knot inside of him and out. Each thrust makes it bigger and more painful.

"Ben!" He sobs as the bed creaks below him and relief fills him. He doesn't want this relief he doesn't want his brother inside of him. He's never wanted this.

"I don't want this," he bawls as Ben runs his teeth over his neck. "Please Stop or ill-ill never talk to you again."

Ben laughs as he bites down on his neck. He can feel the moment his teeth break skin and a red hot flash pours down his skin.

He's been claimed.

"No..." he presses a hand over his eyes as he cries. It's all too much. He didn't want it. 

Ben thrusts into him again before letting his fully formed knot sink into him. Sweat drips down his skin and he pants against his neck as he lays down on top of him.

He lifts his hand off and just stares at the ceiling for a moment. This is all his fault, isn't it? He should have kicked Ben out when he had the chance right? He knew Ben could have been sent into a rut but he just ignored it.

It's all his fault.

Tears blur his vision as he notices a red light in the corner of the room. The camera is on, someone is watching. His father was watching the whole time and yet he never came to save him. 

He cries even harder as Ben's knot twitches occasionally and releases more cum inside him.

"Sorry," Ben whispers, his face still turned away, and his hips still moving slowly inside.

He doesn't say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> There are more than likely a few typos and I’ll be back to address those at some point today. <3


End file.
